The Third Movie
The Blue Terror Rises is the third and last movie of Cute Mario Bros, and the sequel of The Blue Terror, serving as part four of Mario's Rock Band, and the conclusion of the Cute Mario Bros. Trilogy. Gonzo returns, having revealed to be alive and behind the separation of The Rockin Mario Bros, and to get his long-awaited revenge on Mario and Luigi. But the Mario Bros will do, all they can to take down their enemy for good, with the help of their friends, and former enemy become trusted ally. Who will win the battle? Who knows? kills Bowser]] Plot Part One- The Rise of Gonzo The movie starts with Mario lost in the forest, when suddenly he spots Gonzo. Gonzo tries to destroy Mario but Mickey rescues Mario and the two run off, while Gonzo chases after them. Mario and Mickey create a portal by using the stone from the previous film and the two travel in it. Gonzo tries to chases towards it but the portal disappears quickly. He then decides to use Plan B; getting revenge on Luigi and the others. Kills Jack]] Mario and Mickey then land in a distinct future 100 years later,where everything was nothing but a dump without anyone. As they got to Toadsworth's hideout, he explains about how Gonzo and Kermit were trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He also explains about the gemstones to Mario that the gemstones uses to space and time. Also, he mentions about the downfall of Luigi, Jack and Bowser while they all got defeated by Gonzo, also Gonzo went crazy and burned everything with the Fire Flower. Mario then proceeds to go back to the past by using the time string that Mickey handed him. Soon, Mario and Luigi happily reunite together again. After Mario explains that Gonzo's rising, someone knocks on the door which is revealed to be Gonzo. The Mario Bros make a run outside, while the rest hide. Gonzo eventually breaks in, by destroying the door. Gonzo then grabs Jack, and demanded answers. Jack tells him, that the two brothers are looking for the Fire Flower. Elsewhere, Mario and Luigi go on a quest to look for the Fire Flower. Gonzo is then shown standing next to Kermit's grave to revive him. Gonzo then uses his powers to revive Kermit. Part Two- Partners in Time After using his powers to revive Kermit, Gonzo tricks Kermit in to believing that Jack was responsible for defeating him. Kermit believes him because of his amnesia, and the two set off to get more information from Jack. Somewhere, The Bros made it to the Temple of the Fire Flower, but it is locked. Mario decides to go back in time, but Luigi wants to too. They have a fight resulting in two time strings and go back in time, solving the problem. Back at the house, Kermit and Gonzo arrived and were torturing Jack about who give the map to Mario, threatening to destroy his picture of Robert Williams and Jack had no choice but to tell them it was Toadsworth. So Kermit and Gonzo set to find Toad while Gonzo of them ruined the paper of Robert Williams. While during 97 years ago, The bros meet the 1st original Toadsworth and tells him that there was a war of people trying to get the fire flower and sends them to get the golden herb, and warns them about the yeties. At Toad's house, Kermit and Gonzo made it and asked him where is the map, but don't know what he was saying because Toad is speaking Mushroomese so they plan to torture him. At the mountain, Mario and Luigi made it to there and finds the cave that haved lead them to the golden herb. After they got the golden herb, they were caught by the abonible snowman( a strongest yeti of them all), he chased after them until he was defeated by Mario while holding a branch and letting go of it. They gave the herbs to Ancestor Toadsworth, he uses them for tea, mario goes crazy and beats up his assistant, Ancestor Toad, but then Toadsworth finally gave them the first piece of the fire flower key. Kermit and Gonzo tried making him say where the map is after they made a bunch of homemade cookies, but still doesn't understand what he was saying, so one of them plan to do something else for torturing him. In a desert, Mario and Luigi meet the second original Toadsworth and tells them that his daughter is captured by an evil magic koopa wizard named Kamek, so they were off to find Kamek and rescue the 2nd original Toadsworth's assistant, Toadette. Back at the Toad's house for the 3rd time, Gonzo was beating Toad up, until Kermit finally found the map and both of the, see the same map. They leave the house while using the map. Somewhere with Mario and Luigi, they have battle Kamek to rescue Toadette. Luigi attemped to make the daughter not make both of themselves seen but fails when Kamek freezes Luigi with his wand. Mario got angry and finally defeated Kamek. They went back to the house and give the 2nd ancestor Toadsworth back his assistant. He gives them the second piece of the fire flower key and the bros went off to find the next one. While somewhere in present day, Kermit and Gonzo looked at the map to see where they are, and get surprised as they see the words are sudennly disappearing. They manage to find out Mario was up to this, so they continued their journey. Idea: Part Three- Who's Going To Make It? Mario and Luigi went back to the past, they at the Boo's forest, Mario went to the third Toadsworth's house. Back with Gonzo and Kermit, Gonzo can't find the temple so they start fighting because they're arguing about the temple is not there. Back with Mario and Luigi, they meet the third Toadsworth. Toadsworth's assistant is Yellow Toad. Toadsworth tells them to catch 5 ghosts. Before they go, Toadsworth give Luigi the vacuum and now they're ready to catch 5 ghosts. Back with Gonzo and Kermit, Gonzo found the temple but Gonzo don't know how to open the temple door. Gonzo is trying to open the temple door with his powers but it won't open and Gonzo said, Darn it, it won't open Kermit will try and said, Open sesame and Gonzo said, You're stupid Kermit. Back with Mario and Luigi, Luigi found the first ghost so he suck the first ghost. Luigi found the second ghost. He chased the ghost and he caught him. Luigi found the third ghost and he suck it. Luigi suck the fourth ghost. Luigi found the final ghost but the ghost tells them to find him. After Luigi finds the final ghost, he suck him. Mario and Luigi went back to the third Toadsworth's house. Luigi gives the vacuum to Toadsworth and Toadsworth give the last Fire Flower key piece and they went back to present. Mario and Luigi saw Kermit and Mario said Kermit, I thought Gonzo kill you. Kermit said to. Gonzo, You said Jack Kill me. Gonzo said, I lied. Mario puts the Fire Flower Key in the key hole. Mario Vs Gonzo to get the Fire Flower. Mario won so he grabbed the Fire Flower and he defeated Gonzo. After that Mickey is back. Mario said, Mickey! You're back but how? Mickey said, I found the another time stone. The End. Cast *Mario *Luigi *Gonzo *Jack Skellington *Bowser *Pikachu *Pikachu 2 *Goku *Sonic the Hedgehog *Kermit the Frog *Mickey Mouse *Toadsworth *Spongebob *Toad *Kamek toadette Category:Movies